


When Staying Is Worth It

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bratting, Dom/sub, M/M, Restraints, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: "You areimpossible," Peter sighed, and plucked the dangling handcuffs from Neal's fingers."Not impossible, just highly improbable," Neal chirped. "Come on, Peter, you know standard issue won't hold me.""The handcuffs are symbolic," Peter said, and caught both of Neal's wrists in one firm hand. "You'resupposedto be held by your desire to please me."
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	When Staying Is Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "bratty sub Neal and tough-but-fair Peter"

"You are  _ impossible _ ," Peter sighed, and plucked the dangling handcuffs from Neal's fingers.

"Not impossible, just highly improbable," Neal chirped. "Come on, Peter, you know standard issue won't hold me."

"The handcuffs are symbolic," Peter said, and caught both of Neal's wrists in one firm hand. "You're  _ supposed _ to be held by your desire to please me."

"But I'd rather be held by you," Neal said sweetly, looking up at Peter with that  _ dare-you-to-do-something _ smirk. "And here you are, holding me."

"Yeah, I had a feeling you'd say that," Peter said. "Good thing I planned ahead." He let go of Neal's hands and crossed the room to rummage through the excitingly mysterious bag he'd brought in with him, turning back around with a grin and a heavy, complicated set of black leather and bright brass cuffs, thick enough to go halfway up Neal's forearms, with cutouts for his thumbs.

"Oh, Peter, you shouldn't have," Neal said, biting his lip as he studied the very well-made restraints as Peter approached. "All this trouble for me?"

"It's no trouble at all," Peter said. "Roll over." Neal didn't move. Peter lowered his voice. "Roll over, or I'll roll you over."

"Yes  _ sir, _ " Neal said, and made a show of it that ended in a yelp when Peter straddled his thighs and pulled his arms back. "So what do I get when I get out of these?" he asked breathlessly as Peter wrapped the leather around his wrists and fastened the row of buckles on either side. 

"A spanking and no orgasm," Peter said sternly. "Now ask me what you get if you keep them on."

"...what if I keep them on?"

"A spanking  _ with _ an orgasm."

"The spanking is non-negotiable?"

"Should have left the handcuffs on."

"No, I think I'm okay with it this way," Neal said. His fingers curled, brushing the leather curiously, and then he let his hands relax. "I'll be good."

"That'll be a change of pace," Peter said, and leaned down to kiss the nape of Neal's neck, pinning his arms between Neal's back and Peter's front. "Let's see how long you can keep it up," he added in a heated murmur behind Neal's ear. 

Neal shivered hard and let himself melt against the bed. "You don't think I can do it."

"No," Peter laughed, "no, I don't. At all."

"You don't have any faith in me," Neal said in a pouty voice.

"That's not true in the least," Peter said, and kissed Neal's neck again before shifting off of him and off the bed entirely. "I have the utmost faith in you to do whatever it takes to get what you want, like you always do. But this time, it's going to take obedience, and I know that's not your strong suit."

" _ You're _ my strong suit," Neal purred.

"Yes," Peter said, and slapped Neal's ass, just once, hard enough to make a very satisfying sound both from the impact and pulled from Neal's throat, leaving a perfect handprint on the pale flesh when he removed it after a possessive squeeze. "And you're my peerless masterpiece."

"Oh," Neal said, very faintly, and turned his head to look at Peter, blue eyes slightly watery already. "Peter, I—"

"Shhh," Peter said, and smoothed his hand gently over that mark he'd just left. "Talking just gets you in trouble. All I want you to do is lie here and look pretty and..." He swatted Neal's ass again just to make him yelp. "Take what you deserve, so I can give you what you want."

" _ Yes _ ," Neal said, staring at Peter and studying the fondness in his face as if he'd have to forge it later, committing him to memory the way he'd done so many times in so many moments with the only person he could trust like this, not just with his life and his liberty but with everything he was, all his passion and all his weakness, all the desire to be intimately controlled that he couldn't speak aloud but Peter seemed to have no trouble understanding. Neal's fingers curled and uncurled, touching the leather cuffs without finding any weakness in his reach, and he let his hands go limp when he saw Peter's eyes land on them.

"You can't help yourself, can you," Peter said.

"Will you please just spank me already?" Neal asked, shifting on the bed to wiggle his ass enticingly. "The more time you give me the harder it is for me to not do what comes naturally to me, you know."

"Yes," Peter said, "that's the point, to challenge you. But you said please, so..." 

It wasn't unusual for Peter to spank Neal; it was more unusual for Peter  _ not _ to spank him at least once any time Neal's pants came off, a lethal combination of Neal's bad behavior and his pert posterior drawing Peter's hands for both punishment and pleasure. He never wanted to actually hurt Neal, but hurts-so-good was a narrow range between  _ not enough to matter _ and  _ oops I didn't mean to make you cry _ , albeit one they'd been calibrating for years and had gotten very good at targeting. Neal could take ten hard spanks or twenty soft ones before his cries pitched into distress, usually; Peter gave him eight good ones and then went gentle, squeezing and rubbing his reddened skin soothingly. 

"There you go, there's a good boy," Peter crooned. 

"Peter,  _ please _ ..." Neal's voice was strained but not broken. 

"Please what?"

"Please... ahh..." Neal pressed his cheek against the bed and took a couple of shaky breaths before he said in a steadier tone, "please fuck me?"

"Is that what you want?"

"That's  _ always _ what I want," Neal said. "Almost every time I look at you I think about the last time you took me, or the next time you will. All the times you've been rough with me, all the sweetness that comes after."

"That explains why you've been so distracted lately," Peter said, and curled his fingers around Neal's, a fleeting but intimate touch of the hands that worked such wonders. "Want your hands back?"

"No... just use me."

"Gladly," Peter said, and shed his clothes as he went back to that mysterious bag to fetch a condom and some lube. When he came back to the bed, Neal had gotten his knees under him and spread his legs, the absolute picture of yearning in the arch of his back and the perfect paleness of his skin gone mottled red-and-pink exactly where they both wanted Peter to continue focusing his attention. "You are... so lovely," Peter murmured, caressing Neal's ass one more time before he slicked up his fingers. "Just absolutely gorgeous."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Neal said breathlessly as Peter circled a fingertip against his asshole. "And you're... mmm. An  _ exceptionally _ qualified beholder."

"Oh, I'll behold you," Peter said, pressing his finger in easily. "That's what you said you wanted, right? To be held?" He couldn't help but smile at Neal's groan, a combination of pun exasperation and pleasure at Peter's unerring aim at Neal's prostate. "Don't worry, Neal, I'll give you everything you want."

"I want... a lot of things," Neal said, breath catching as Peter slipped in another finger.

"I know you do," Peter said, "I want to give you a lot of things." The next thing he gave Neal was his cock, easing the head into Neal carefully and then thrusting in to the hilt once Neal had a moment to adjust. Neal's fingers curled against Peter's stomach as Peter nuzzled against the back of Neal's head, pressing kisses into the rumpled mess of his hair.

"Oh.... oh, Peter...." Neal whimpered, turning his face into the bed. "Oh, god, Peter."

"I got you," Peter breathed, and let his hips move. 

Being with Neal wasn't like anything except being with Neal in other ways. At first, they had been matched mentally, if not in step then only one step away from each other, but as their relationship went from fed-and-criminal to agent-and-CI to the kind of friends who would do almost anything to keep each other safe, it became obvious that they were just as well matched physically. Peter could subdue Neal, maybe, if he had to, but at least in bed, Neal was eager to submit to him, if not always obediently; he liked to argue and struggle just enough to make Peter show his strength, and then melted into beautiful pliancy when Peter demanded he be good. Even though the behavior was predictable, it was  _ never _ boring.

"Ahhh... please, please..." Neal squirmed underneath Peter, arms pulling against the cuffs. 

Peter didn't need him to finish the sentence before he reached down and wrapped a hand around Neal's cock, stroking him firmly. "You want to come?" His breath was rough in Neal's ear.

" _ Please _ !"

"Do you deserve it?" Peter couldn't help but tease him a little. Neal whined and played his fingers against Peter's stomach again, a reminder that he was still held quite securely in the leather and brass cuffs. "Yeah, you've been a good boy. Come for me, Neal," Peter purred into his ear, and Neal cried out as he did as he was told, borne down against the bed by Peter's weight as Peter's hips snapped a couple of times and he came into Neal.

"Fuck," Neal breathed, once he caught his breath enough to breathe anything. "Peter..."

"Mmm," Peter said, and very reluctantly pulled out of Neal and got up to take care of the condom. "How you feeling?"

"Like I'm ready to have my hands back," Neal said. 

Peter stood by the bed and played one fingertip into Neal's palm, right where the leather cut across it; when Neal caught him in a desperate grip Peter smiled. "All right, hold still..." It took time to undo all the buckles, and when he took the cuffs off Neal's arms there were pink lines marked into his skin where they'd confined him. Neal rolled onto his back, lifting his arms straight up and rolling his wrists until Peter caught him by one hand and pressed a line of kisses over the darkest of the marks.

"I could have gotten out of those," Neal said.

"Uh-huh."

"But I wanted the orgasm."

"I'm sure that's the only reason you kept them on."

"I told you I'd behave!"

"You did. And you proved it. I'm proud of you." Peter ducked his head to kiss Neal, a soft and lingering press of lips before he started to give the kiss treatment to Neal's other arm. "But I might have you prove you can get out of them some other time," he added.

"When the reward for getting out of them is better than the reward for staying in them," Neal said, and gave Peter a sated smile. "But this time, staying was worth it."

"I hope staying will always be worth it," Peter said softly, and kissed Neal's palm.


End file.
